Into the Void
by The Lazy Sadist
Summary: Naruto is thrust into a different realm, a destiny forced upon him, he is needed to save the dimension from falling apart.


The Child lay battered and bruised in a back alley in a poorer section of town, just blocks from his house. Again, they'd gotten him. He almost got away this time, but of course it was useless. He lay spread eagled on the pavement, staring up into the rain that was soaking through his clothing very quickly. Normally this would be the time where he held in the tears, begging to be told Why this was happening to him. He'd gotten through that, though, and why didn't matter so much anymore. What still mattered? He didn't feel like bothering with that just now, a nap would do him good. So the cursed Uzumaki Naruto drifted into a hazed sleep, ignoring the rain.

He ached all over, but at least it had stopped raining. He even felt..Warm? Looking about, he noticed a large fire place, cedar logs ablaze, when he suddenly realized he wasn't anywhere near his home. "The Hell..?"

"The Hell indeed"  
At the deep voice coming from a table near to the fire yet hidden by an inexplicable shadow, Naruto gave a start, squinting at the sound he identified as male.

"Ah..Where am I?"

"That is an appropriate question..But may be a bit too much to start with. I brought you here because I saw your potential."

"But you didn't answer me!"

The man chuckled, and Naruto could finally make out a pale hand extended from the darkness, beckoning him to sit in a chair that was across from it. Slowly, he did as he was motioned.

"You saw my potential..So that means you want me to do something for you?"

"And here I thought you were stupid." The Unnamed man remarked with a grin, although Naruto didn't notice that he could tell he was grinning, without actually seeing it.

"Hey! Of course, I'm gonna be Hokage, don't think of me as anything other than great!"

"Perfect.." He heaved a sigh leaning forward to examine Naruto, at the same time exposing his face to the child. "Let's get to business, then"  
the man bore heavy resemblance to the current Hokage, but much younger.

"Huh? Are you related to the old man? And what business? And where is this place, you still didn't say!Don't just ignore me!"

"Well, you can just call me Sarutobi then. And this place is in danger, and needs you to protect it."

And to accent this, he pointed at Naruto's chest as he said it, leaving a bewildered look on the boy's face.

"Me?"

"Is there any other you?"

"Of course not!"

"Then yes, you."

"Well you'll need to tell me where we are first.."

"Look out the window for starters."

He motioned to a window near to the table where they sat, and Naruto hopped out of his chair and stepped to it, tiptoeing in order to reach the sill. Looking, he let out a gasp, as he saw the area was a floating chunk of rock, on which stood the castle they were in. All around them were wisps of streams of stars, and large black orbs in the distance, which every line of stars was attempting to get to one of them.

"We are currently within the Realm of the Void. This place..? Well, you could call it the lobby, as it isn't actually the realm, but the place leading up to it. This place is linked to the true Realm, which has different planes, and thus different doors. All are one realm, but each has it's own plane, and this is the central travel hub. The thing the Realm needs your help with, is the planes are collapsing. There are abnormalties within each plane, and you are needed to set them right, before this entire dimension is ripped asunder."

Naruto blinked at him slowly, regarding the man with a blank look.

"Do I look retarded to you? I studied all about genjutsu, I'm an expert! You can't fool a master ninja like me! I don't believe you."

He was unaware as he said this that neon arrow signs were revolving around his head with the words "Liar" and "Idiot" above them.

"Well. You may think so, but I assure you, this is very real. And I have a gift for you to aid in your saving of this realm."

"A present!? Aweso- Wait! Who says I'm gonna help you!?"

"Well, you are bound to this dimension by me, and should it be destroyed, you'll go down with it."

The man gave a wide smile to Naruto as he said this, bringing up a dark red sheathe, the hilt of a longsword protruding from it, but lacking a guard.

"I see..So if you put it that way.."

He took the proffered sword into his hands, realizing they were no longer in the dining room. They were in a white tiled hall, doors on the right and left of them, stretching down a seemingly endless hallway. He gazed at the door nearest them. They were on the left side, and the door was crimson a clenched fist enveloped in flame upon the door, which swung open, revealing a whirpool of stars, which lead to another black orb as with the ones he saw outside.

"Wow..So what am I supposed to do?"

"This is the realm of Destruction. Destruction is an evil thing, and thus must be eliminated. This is your first job."

With this said, a black duffel bag slammed into the young shinobi's back, taking him with it through the doorway and falling down into the swirl of stars.  
The man waved from the doorway, calling out before shutting the door.

"Good luck! The sword is key in defeating him!"

The door then closed, and all Naruto had left to do was fall. 


End file.
